Magic Castle
by Riecchii95
Summary: Changmin selalu merasa kecewa akan pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho, karena Yunho selalu menertawakan mimpi Fantasi-nya dan seringkali membuatnya sakit hati. disaat sedang rapuh, Park Yoochun datang mengisi hari-hari Changmin. Siapakah yang mampu mewujudkan mimpi Changmin untuk membuat "Magic Castle"? HOMIN FIC! SIDE!YOOMIN. AU. YAOI/SHOUNENAI. CHAP 5 UP! DONT LIKE? DONT READ :))
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Magic Castle **  
**Pair: HoMin!Main & YooMin!Side**  
**Genre: AU, Romance, Slice of Life, M-Preg & Yaoi/Shounenai**  
**Rated: T**  
**Length: 1 of ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Ini adalah FF saya yang terinspirasi dari lagu mereka di album "Christmas Gift from Tohoshinki" yaitu "Magic Castle". saya yakin, kalau kalian semua pernah dengar lagu itu, apalagi yang Cassie senior kayak saya (?) _  
_FF ini mau saya jadikan beberapa Chapter. Semoga para Readers suka dengan ceritanya, amin. dan saya sarankan kalau bukan HoMin Shipper atau yang tidak suka dengan Yaoi, pair, genre dll disarankan untuk tidak membaca, apalagi sampai meninggalkan jejak berupa flame. Terima kasih ^^ _

* * *

**Summary:**  
**Changmin adalah siswa kelas 2-Exact di sebuah SMA di Seoul, yang selalu bermimpi bisa merasakan indahnya sebuah Istana Ajaib, yang tak lain adalah merasakan kasih sayang dari suaminya di dalam rumah mereka. Karena perjodohan, ia akhirnya menikah dengan Jung Yunho, yang sebelas tahun lebih tua darinya. Perbedaan Usia yang jauh, membuat Changmin merasa ****_awkward_**** ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Sementara Yunho, yang ****_notabene_****-nya seorang ****_General Manager_**** di perusahaan ternama di Korea, sudah pasti sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya. bahkan hampir tiap akhir minggu ia pergi ke luar negeri karena tuntutan bisnis. bahkan ketika Changmin mengandung, Yunho tidak ada di sisinya. Hal itu membuat Changmin selalu merasa kecewa akan pernikahannya. disaat sedang rapuh, Park Yoochun datang mengisi hari-hari Changmin. Siapakah yang mampu mewujudkan mimpi Changmin untuk membuat "Magic Castle"? **

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Hyung…" panggil seorang lelaki yang tengah sibuk memasang dasinya itu. Matanya masih mengerjap menatap punggung suaminya yang akan berangkat ke Jerman, pagi ini.  
"Chami, dengarkan aku.. aku hanya pergi untuk dua minggu. tidak akan lama.. lagipula, kalau aku lama pun, Kyuhyun akan menemanimu kan?" jawab lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Changmin mengangguk pelan. wajahnya menunduk, menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengizinkan suaminya pergi ke luar negeri (lagi). baru saja dua hari yang lalu kembali dari Australia, dan kini harus bertolak ke Jerman.  
Yunho berkali-kali mengajak Changmin untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi Changmin menolak. alasan-nya adalah sekolah yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkan. Yunho selalu membujuk Changmin agar mau ikut, lalu izin untuk urusan sekolah. tapi Changmin tetap menolak. dia bilang sekolah itu yang utama dalam hidupnya, bahkan kalau ia sakit selama itu bukan sakit parah, ia pasti akan masuk dan menjalani harinya sebagai siswa. Itu sebabnya, Yunho meminta Kyuhyun ㅡteman dekat Changminㅡ untuk menginap di rumahnya ketika ia sedang bertugas diluar.  
Hal itu membuat Changmin semakin merasa kecil dan tidak pantas untuk Yunho. Perbedaan usia yang menjadi penghalang diantara mereka, semakin menjadi alasan kenapa Changmin sangat sensitif ketika berumah-tangga dengan Yunho.  
Ditambah lagi, Changmin yang masih belum dewasa. Dalam artian lain, ia selalu bercerita tentang khayalan masa kecilnya yaitu tentang keinginannya hidup di dalam sebuah kastil yang penuh dengan kasih dan sayang, seperti dalam cerita dongeng. Tak jarang Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita _huswife_-nya tersebut.  
Changmin yang telah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, pada akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar rumah. Hari ini Changmin diantar Yunho. selama mereka menikah, inilah hari pertama Changmin diantar Yunho ke sekolah. Jangankan untuk mengantar sekolah, untuk menyentuhnya saja, Yunho tidak pernah melakukannya. bahkan soal tadi malam, ketika Yunho menyentuhnya, itu pun karena tidak sengaja. Yunho dalam keadaan mabuk, dan Changmin tidak bisa melawan saat Yunho menyerangnya.  
Itu sebabnya, Changmin sangat enggan menatap wajah Yunho sejak bangun tidur tadi.

.

.  
.

"Hey, Chagiya… kenapa kau diam saja? sakit ya?"Tanya Yunho, yang masih sibuk dengan setirnya.

_"Ani…_aku tidak apa-apa kok.. Hyung tidak usah khawatir begitu. aku memang begini kan?" Jawab Changmin, lantang.

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Changmin, langsung menekan pedal rem, dan memberhentikan mobil yang ditumpangi mereka. Tangan kirinya meraih jemari panjang milik Changmin, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Katakan padaku Min, kau kenapa? apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?"Yunho kembali bertanya, kini matanya menatap wajah Changmin yang diraihnya untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menggeleng kuat kuat.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, sudah jalan.. jangan berhenti seperti ini. aku takut terlambat…"Jawab Changmin, lalu membalikkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil disamping-nya. Yunho yang melihat tingkah Changmin, segera menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, dan berkonsentrasi pada menyetir-nya. Yunho sesekali memerhatikan bayangan Changmin di kaca mobil di dekatnya. Pantulan bayangan itu sudah pasti apa yang dilakukan Changmin-nya.

_'aku tau kau menangisi aku Min.. mianhamnida..'_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
Sesampainya di sekolah, Changmin segera membuka _seat-belt_ nya. lalu mencium tangan Yunho dan tak lupa memberi kecupan singkat di bibir suaminya itu.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Seperti biasa, jam empat kurang juga sudah ada di rumah. Kalau hari Senin, aku tidak ada _exkul_ apapun…"

"lalu, latihan basket-mu?"

"aku mengganti jadwal latihanku menjadi tiap rabu sore hyung.. karena aku selalu ingin memasak untukmu kalau hari senin. Setiap senin kan, kau selalu pulang lebih awal, jadi aku harus lebih awal juga menyiapkan makan malam…"

"…."

"dan, satu hal lagi.. Kyuhyun seminggu ini menginap di rumah Sungmin, pacarnya. jadi mungkin aku akan kesepian… haft…"

Perlahan, air mata Changmin berhamburan keluar. Deras bagai air sungai. kedua mata indahnya terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal. Tangannya kini mengepal satu sama lain.  
Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat _huswife-_nya menangis, segera mendekatkan tubuhnya. lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih Changmin. mengusap air matanya, lalu menghujami wajah Changmin dengan kecupan lembutnya.

_"Mianhae, _Aku tau.. aku ini salah Min…"

Changmin tidak menjawab. lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yunho. dan membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar dengan perlahan. Matanya masih terlihat sembab. diusapnya dengan lembut kedua mata _bambi_ nya itu.

"hati-hati hyung, jangan telat makan, dan jangan lupa minum obat.. kau belum sembuh betul.. ingat! jangan genit pada _bule-bule_ disana! _arasseo?"_

_"Arasseo Chagiya!_ kau juga, jaga kesehatanmu… _saranghae~~"_

_"nado saranghaeeeee~~~~"_

Sesampainya di kelas, Changmin langsung menghampiri lokernya, lalu menyimpan tasnya dan mengambil dua pelajaran yang akan dialaminya selama dua jam kedepan.

"Hey! Min-ah!"

Sapa seorang murid perempuan yang tak lain adalah Victoria, sahabatnya sendiri. Changmin yang mendengar Victoria memanggil namanya, langsung mendecak. lalu pura-pura tidak mendengar

"Aish, sombong sekali 'tuan putri' kita yang satu ini…"

goda Victoria, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Cih, Vicky! cukuplah _treat me like a gurl! iam a guy, not a girl eventhough i was married by a man!"_

Jawab Changmin, dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Terserah kau lah, Minnie.. aku hanya lucu melihatmu.. kekeke semenjak kau menikah, kau jadi sensitif.. umm, seperti ibu-ibu hahahahaha~~~"

Tawa Victoria meledak seketika mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Changmin yang sebal dengan ucapan Victoria, langsung berjalan meninggalkan gadis berambut cokelat tersebut.

Changmin berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. ia langsung membanting dua tumpuk buku yang tak lain adalah Matematika dan Kimia.  
Tangan Changmin membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku bertuliskan "The Education of Mathematics" biasanya Changmin dengan cepat melengkapi titik-titik disana, yang tak lain adalah isi dari sebuah latihan soal. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Moodnya mengerjakan soal jadi berkurang. ia malah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja berwarna cokelat muda itu. _'aku kenapa malas sekali sih' _batin Changmin.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berpakaian Jas merah tua, dengan rok hitam selutut, lengkap dengan Kacamata berbingkai merah, berjalan memasuki kelas 2-_Exact_. Matanya memerhatikan seluruh siswa-siswi di kelasnya.  
Seketika suasana kelas menjadi tenteram. semua tau ketika Ibu Im Jin-Ah sudah masuk ke kelas, itu artinya mereka tidak bisa lagi tertawa seenaknya, bercanda ria, bahkan mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, murid-muridku.. _well, _seperti janji saya minggu lalu.. kalau hari ini akan diadakan tes! jadi, sebaiknya tutup buku kalian dan fokuskan pada kertas yang akan saya bagikan. _arachi?"_

_'hah? tes? ya Tuhan.. minggu lalu kan aku tidak masuk. tentu saja, minggu lalu kan… aku pergi ke Paris untuk bulan madu. aduh, bagaimana ini?' _batin Changmin menjerit kala otaknya berhasil mencerna perkataan sang guru matematika.

"Aku harus bisa! apapun hasilnya! semangat!"

**Dua Minggu Kemudian**  
Hari Rabu sore, Changmin masih berada di lapangan basket. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Changmin memilih untuk tidak ikut latihan. ia hanya duduk di tribun penonton, sambil berkutat dengan ponsel pintar miliknya.

_"Yoboseyo hyung…_ kau sedang sibuk ya? maaf aku mengganggumu.. sudah tiga hari kau tidak menghubungiku, jujur saja.. aku merindukan-mu. umm.. jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatan, _saranghae"_

Changmin segera menutup panggilannya seusai menitipkan pesan pada operator, yang pasti akan disampaikan pada Yunho.  
Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menangis. rasa rindu yang menyelubunginya membuatnya jadi pribadi yang sensitif belakangan ini. wajar saja, semenjak menikah dengan Yunho, sifat _evil _nan jahilnya menguap entah kemana. ia jadi gampang menangis, mudah tersentuh, bahkan sering terjangkit flu dan demam tinggi. Hanya beberapa teman terdekatnya yang tau tentang pernikahan Changmin dengan Yunho. itu sebabnya hanya beberapa orang yang mengerti keadaan Changmin yang berubah total.

"Min, kau menangis lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sambil berusaha menatap wajah Changmin yang menunduk.

"hmm.." Jawab Changmin, singkat.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya. ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya saat ini. ia menyimpulkan kalau Changmin butuh perhatian lebih dari Yunho.

"haft… memangnya aku ini kekanak-kanakkan ya Kyu?"

"entahlah, menurutku… tidak kok. kau itu seperti aku Min, hanya saja kau cengeng sekali setelah menikah dengan Pak Jung itu…"

"Hush! enak saja kau panggil suamiku Pak! kau pikir dia _seonsaengnim _kita! akh! aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku jadi lemah begini…"

"mungkin, itu pengaruh dari kandungaㅡ"

"ENAK SAJA! AKU INI _NAMJA _TAU! MANA BISA AKU HAMIL! HIH!"

"HAHAHAHA~~~~aku hanya bercanda, Jung Changmin. jangan dibawa serius.. euhahahaha~~~~"

"tapi bercandamu tidak lucu Kyu! astaga!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. dan berlalu dengan sendirinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Changmin langsung membereskan seisi rumahnya. lalu memasak ramen seadanya, yang tentu saja hanya untuk dirinya.  
Menikah dengan Yunho, membuat dirinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menjadi pribadi yang sensitif, dan manja. Padahal dia kan tidak begitu semasa belum menjadi istri Yunho. Baru saja Changmin menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa mual. seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, dengan penuh perjuangan ia berlari ke toilet.

Sudah hampir dua belas balikan, Changmin ke toilet. dan hasil akhirnya, ia nekat membeli sebuah _testpack_ ke toko obat. sampai akhirnya…

"APA?"

Kedua bola matanya mendadak ingin keluar saat ia memperhatikan kedua garis merah yang berdekatan dan bisa disebut _positive_.

"Tidak mungkin.. aku ini laki-laki.. masa iya, aku hamil.. ah ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Yunho hyung pasti akan sangat terkejut mendengar ini. aaaargh.. aku kenapa jadi bingung begini?"

Changmin terus merutuk dalam hatinya soal kehamilan janggal yang dialaminya. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau _testpack_ itu salah, bahkan tidak akurat. tapi setelah mencoba berkali-kali hasilnya tetap sama, yakni _positive_.  
Dengan sigap Changmin mengambil ponselnya. lalu menggeser tulisan '_call' _pada kontak dengan nama 'Kyuhyun'

Kyuhyun yang tengah asik bercinta dengan Sungmin, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya. Sungmin yang mendengar dering itu, segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang tak lain 'mengulum junior Kyuhyun'.  
Kyuhyun mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggu kisah cintanya malam itu. Namun semua berubah ketika ia melihat nama "Jung Changmin" Kyuhyun sengaja mengganti display name Changmin di kontaknya, karena menurutnya Changmin benar-benar jadi sangat imut dan berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat menikah dengan Yunho.

"Min…"

"Kyu, demi Tuhan aku ingin menangis.."

"Ck, dasar cengeng! ada apa? jangan menangis dulu, nanti bisa-bisa rumah pacarku kebanjiran air matamu.."

"mana mung-mungkin.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. aku hamil Kyu! dan aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada Yunho hyung, umma, juga appa! aduuuh.."

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa keras ketika mendengar pengakuan polos sahabatnya itu. Seandainya ini bukan rumah Sungmin, ia pasti sudah terbahak-bahak membayangkan seorang Shim Changmin, yang juga atlet basket sekolahnya, yang terkenal jahil bahkan usil harus memakai wig dan daster khusus ibu hamil. ㅡsaya jadi ikut ngakak XDㅡ

"Kyu.. hiks.. aduh, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Su-sudahlah Min, ceritakan yang sejujurnya pada si pak Jung! hahaha.. eh, maksudku kau lebih baik menceritakan detail kepada keluargamu.."

"Cih! tidak semudah itu.. Yunho hyung masih di Jerman. dan aku sudah bisa menebak reaksinya. kupikir, dia akan merasa senang sesaat.. tapi tetap memilih pekerjaannya, dibanding aku.."

"…"

Keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya bel rumah Changmin memaksa mereka memutus sambungan telepon.

Perlahan Changmin membuka pintu. dan alangkah terkejutnya, ketika ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang tak asing baginya, yakni mantan kekasihnya.

"Yoochun hyung?"

_Namja_ bernama Yoochun itu tersenyum. lalu membungkukkan badannya. Changmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.  
Park Yoochun, mantan kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai penulis. ia bertemu dengan Yoochun setahun lalu, saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Pertemuannya dengan Yoochun, ketika Changmin mengunjungi peluncuran Novel terbaru Yoochun. dan ketika Changmin hendak meminta tanda tangan Yoochun, Changmin sangat hoki. Yoochun malah meminta Changmin menuliskan nomer ponselnya. sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Chami, apa kabar?" Tanya _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu. saat Changmin mempersilahkannya duduk.

"aku baik hyung… kau sendiri bagaimana? umm.. kudengar, kau akan meluncurkan novel baru.." ucap Changmin. sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"kau benar Chami, aku baik-baik saja.. senang mendengarmu sehat.. aku harap kau dan Yunho juga baik-baik saja.."

**Degg**

Jantung Changmin serasa berhenti berdetak saat Yoochun mengungkit kisah rumah-tangganya dengan Yunho. baik-baik saja? memang, saking baiknya Yunho lebih mencintai pekerjaan daripada dirinya.

"ah, aku selalu baik dengan suamiku.. hyung jangan khawatir.."

"baguslah! aku senang mendengarnya.. hey! kau masih bermimpi tentang Magic Castle?"

"umm.. menurutmu bagaimana?"

"kurasa tidak.."

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena kau sudah memilikinya, Jung Changmin.. haha dulu aku selalu memanggilmu Park Changmin.. aku jadi geli mengingatnya. maksudku, Yunho pasti sangat menyayangimu kan? dan rumah tangga kalian pasti sangat menyenangkan.. kalian saling mencintai, dan mustahil jika kalian tidak bahagia. benarkan?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan. matanya menatap sebuah foto dengan pigura kayu. tak lain adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Pikiran Changmin langsung melayang ke hari dimana mereka menikah, hari itu Yunho terlihat menyayangi dirinya. bahkan memperlakukannya spesial. namun beberapa hari sesudahnya? Yunho malah asyik dengan pekerjaannya. Jika ia tidak punya hati, ia mungkin sudah menceraikan Yunho, dan berlari ke pelukan Yoochun. Namun entah mengapa, Rasanya berat untuk seorang Changmin mengatakan "Hyung, apa kau mencintaiku? Jika iya, kenapa kau jarang memperhatikanku? dan jika tidak, aku tetap mencintaimu"

**TBC**

* * *

_**Author's Note  
**__Continue or Delete? its up to you guys! I accept all suggest, critics and several masukan-masukan untuk FF saya yang ini hehehe... sebenarnya ini FF pertama saya. Saya nulis ini sudah hampir 3 tahun ke belakang. saya pernah post di AFF sama di LJ untuk versi English, nah ini versi Indonesia-nya... FF ini punya 10 Chapter, tapi tergantung kalau Readers ngasih masukkan-masukkan, saya bisa edit beberapa plot, dan mungkin jalan ceritanya nggak sama kayak yang English Ver. Well, Thanks for read^^ jika beberapa dari kalian tidak suka sama cerita, tokoh, genre dan rating cerita ini saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca, apalagi sampai meninggalkan jejak berupa flame. _

-Let's meet me on Twitter: apputrie619 (I accept all critics, suggest and fews request of FanFiction^^)


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hyung, apa kau mencintaiku? Jika iya, kenapa kau jarang_  
_memperhatikanku? dan jika tidak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu"_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

**Title: Magic Castle**  
**Pair: HoMin!Main & YooMin!Side**  
**Genre: AU, Yaoi/Shounenai, Romance, Slice of Life & M-Preg**  
**Rated: T**  
**Length: 2 of ?**

Changmin masih tertegun dalam lamunannya. hatinya masih terus bertanya tanya apakah Yunho mencintainya atau tidak.

"Chami… kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan Yoochun sontak membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. Ia segera mengusap wajahnya, lalu kembali tersenyum. Yoochun yang merasa keanehan pada sikap Changmin, langsung mendekati tubuh ringkih Changmin lalu menarik dan memeluknya.  
"menangislah… menangislah semaumu. lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan, luapkan apa yang ingin kau luapkan.. " ucap Yoochun, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Changmin.  
"_hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. _aku ti-tidak apa-apa hyu-hyung.. _hiks_.. jangan khawatir begitu.. " elak Changmin, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kedua belah tangannya mengusap matanya yang terlihat benar-benar sembab.  
"_ck,_ kau tidak pernah berubah ya? Chami, kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kau yang dulu.. berusaha terlihat kuat padahal kau rapuh.. selalu seperti itu.." Yoochun mendecak ketika melihat Changmin yang masih saja berusaha mengelak tentang kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Yoochun sudah tau, kalau rumah tangga Changmin dan Yunho tidak sebaik yang diceritakan Changmin. Yunho yang seorang _workaholic_ sudah pasti lebih mencintai pekerjaan daripada _huswife_ nya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, Yunho menikahi Changmin karena perjodohan, sudah pasti Yunho tidak menyimpan rasa cinta sedikit pun pada Changmin. _Well_, tidak ada alasan pasti untuk seorang Jung Yunho agar bercerai dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara Changmin yang posisinya hanya seorang siswa sebuah SMA, yang baru berusia 17 tahun tentu usia yang belum layak untuk menikah, pastinya sangat merasa _awkward_ dengan keadaan rumah tangganya. ditambah dengan Yunho yang jarang pulang ke rumah, membuatnya sering merasakan kecewa. bahkan menyesal atas pernikahannya dengan pria bermarga Jung itu. Changmin yang masih sangat muda, seringkali tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. kadang ia menangis di hadapan Yunho, saat ia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Hal itu tak jarang membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah atas pernikahannya dengan _namja _muda tersebut.

"Sudah baikkan?" Tanya Yoochun, lalu mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.  
"hmm.." Changmin mengangguk perlahan lalu menenggak segelas air putih yang diambil Yoochun.  
"sudah, jangan menangis lagi hanya karena Yunho.. selama kau mencintainya, selama Yunho tidak menggugat cerai, itu artinya Yunho mencintaimu.. Chami.." Ucap Yoochun, berusaha menenangkan Changmin dengan kata-katanya. sebagai seorang penulis, tentunya ia punya ribuan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang _down_ seperti Changmin. ditunjang dengan status bahwa Changmin adalah mantan kekasihnya, tentu ia bisa menggunakan perasaan cintanya yang masih bersarang walau hanya sedikit.  
"_arasseo.._ maafkan aku _hyung.._ aku jadi kelepasan begini.. " Changmin menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal kursi yang dipeluknya. merasa malu dengan tingkahnya yang blak-blakan dihadapan Yoochun, membuat kedua pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Sudahlah Chami, aku kan sudah seperti kakakmu sendiri, tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu… nanti wajah imutmu menghilang loh.. " goda Yoochun, lalu mencium dahi Changmin sayang.  
"ah.. _hyung_ bisa saja.." Changmin tersipu malu. dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.  
Yoochun yang melihat ekspresi imut Changmin, hanya terkekeh.

Keesokan harinya, Changmin harus berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dikarenakan ia menggantikan guru Kimia yang tengah cuti melahirkan. Karena dirinya adalah siswa paling pandai, akhirnya semua guru setuju kalau Changmin yang memegang mata pelajaran Kimia untuk kelasnya.

"Haft.. kalau hari kamis begini, aku malas sekali rasanya untuk pergi sekolah.. masa iya jam 6:30 sudah harus standby di kelas! " Keluh Changmin "hey _baby…_ hari ini _umma _super sibuk di sekolah, kau jangan menuntut banyak ya! " Changmin mengelus perut ratanya, lalu mencoba berkomunikasi dengan buah hatinya yang tengah dikandung.

Changmin segera melangkahkan kaki kaki panjangnya menuju perpustakaan. sesampainya disana, ia segera menghampiri beberapa rak buku lalu mengambil satu sampai tiga buku Kimia. "hah, materi hari ini apa saja ya?" Tanya Changmin, jari-jarinya membuka setiap halaman pada buku Kimia yang dibacanya. pelan-pelan memahaminya, setelah selesai ia segera berjalan keluar perpustakaan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
Saat jam makan siang, Changmin selalu bersama Kyuhyun. dan dengan sangat hati-hati, Changmin bercerita tentang kehamilannnya.

"HAH? JADI BENAR KAU HAMIL MIN?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang dilengkapi dengan intonasi yang keras dan jelas, membuat mata seluruh penghuni kantin menatap kearah meja mereka.  
Changmin yang merasa sebal dan tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, segera memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan kedua sumpitnya. dan disusul dengan erangan pelan Kyuhyun.

"Sakit Min.."

"Masa bodoh! kau tidak hati-hati sih! aku kan tidak mau semua orang tau, Kyu"

"iya Min, aku minta maaf!"

Sesudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Changmin segera duduk di bangku kelasnya. Bukan untuk belajar atau menghafal, tetapi untuk menge_check_ ponselnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Changmin ketika mendapati ponselnya dipenuhi _missed-call _dari Yunho dan beberapa pesan singkat.

_'Yunho hyung? ada apa?' _batin Changmin rasanya ingin menjerit mendapati ponselnya dipenuhi dengan nama Jung Yunho, suaminya.  
Jemarinya perlahan membuka satu per satu pesan singkat itu.

_"Minnie.. apa kabarmu? kau sudah sarapan? bagaimana pelajaran hari ini? sudah mengerjakan tugas? aku merindukanmu Chagiya… jaga dirimu ya, saranghae…" _

Air mata Changmin kembali menetes, membaca pesan singkat dari suaminya itu.

_"Min, kau tidak suka ya aku panggil Minnie? baiklah.. sudah makan siang Changmin-ku? apa kabarmu hari ini? besok pagi aku pulang, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu chagiya.. Saranghae.." _

Changmin tidak dapat menahan air matanya ketika membaca pesan singkat kedua dari suaminya itu. Ia merasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk, selalu menuduh Yunho yang tidak-tidak.

_"Kau marah padaku ya Tuan Puteri? hmm… kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? maaf ya, aku selalu saja mengecewakanmu.. " _

Changmin segera berlari ke luar kelas. air matanya masih saja mengalir dengan derasnya. perlahan diusapnya kedua mata sembabnya itu, lalu jari-jarinya mulai menekan-nekan panggilan cepat pada nomor satu, yang berarti Yunho.

_"Hyung! " _Changmin langsung membentak Yunho saat mereka tersambung.  
"Minㅡ" Yunho menjawab panggilan Changmin dengan nada yang membingungkan.

"_hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hyung pabo! hyung _jelek!"

"_aigu.._ Min kau kenapa? kau menangis lagi ya? _ck_.. siapa yang menyakitimu?"

"_hiks.. hiks.._ tentu saja kau _hyung!_ kau yang menyakiti… _hiks.. hiks.._ menyakitiku!"

"…"

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku menyangka yang tidak tidak tentang dirimu! aku tidak membencimu hyung! aku mencintaimu! cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu.."

Yunho terkikik geli mendengar penjelasan _huswife_nya.

"Min, aku sedang ada tamu.. nanti kutelpon laㅡ"

"_ANDWAE!_ jangan cari-cari alasan untuk menjauhiku, Jung Yunho! bisakah kau sejenak melupakan pekerjaanmu dan memperhatikan aku?" Bentak Changmin, dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Cukup Min, kau terlalu berlebihan! kau membuatku muak!" Yunho segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia pun menyeringai 'ternyata Changmin-ku itu sangat manja ya?'

.

.

.

Tepat jam 7:30, Changmin sudah sampai di rumahnya. Inilah yang membuat Changmin malas kalau sudah akhir bulan, dia pasti harus pulang malam karena harus berbelanja sepulang sekolah.

"lagi lagi, aku kembali teringat ucapan Yunho _hyung_.. apa benar tadi siang aku berlebihan?" Tanya-nya pada diri sendiri. tangannya berkutat membuka kunci pintu rumah.

'_cklek' _

Kurang lebih begitu suara pintu rumahnya yang berhasil terbuka. Changmin langsung membuka alas kakinya, lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah.  
Keadaan rumah sudah pasti gelap, dikarenakan ia tidak menyalakan lampu saat pergi ke sekolah, dan akan menyala saat ia pulang dari sekolah.  
Changmin menekan sekring di ruang tamunya, dan perlahan semua lampu pun menyala. sesudahnya, ia langsung beranjak ke dapur lalu ke kamarnya.  
selama di dapur, ia terus berfikir apakah ia harus memasak malam ini untuk menyambut kedatangan Yunho esok hari? Tapi jawabannya tidak, karena tiba-tiba saja ia teringat tugasnya yang masih bertengger dengan manis di meja belajarnya.

"Min…" suara itu mengejutkan Changmin yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan tugasnya. Awalnya ia takut, takut kalau orang jahat mengintainya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa melepas kacamatanya, ia berjalan keluar kamar menghampiri sumber suara.  
Dan…

"astaga, _hyung!_" Seru Changmin saat melihat Yunho dihadapannya.  
Yunho tersenyum puas melihat _huswife_nya yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Changmin pun menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih merasa sakit dengan perkataan Yunho tadi siang, tapi juga merasa lega karena suaminya ini telah tiba dengan selamat.  
Betapa rindunya Changmin pada sosok yang amat dicintainya ini. rasanya ingin memeluk tubuh suaminya itu, namun di sisi lain ia takut kalau Yunho-nya hanyalah fatamorgana.  
Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati Changmin yang membatu menundukkan kepalanya. dibelainya rambut milik _huswife_nya itu. Changmin merasa takut. takut kalau Yunho-nya akan marah. akhirnya ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, lalu mengecup bibir suaminya itu lembut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau pulang hari ini _hyung?_" Changmin bertanya sambil sibuk dengan soal-soal di mejanya. Yunho tersenyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri meja Changmin. dikecupnya bibir mungil milik _huswife_nya itu. Changmin mengerang pelan, lalu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho.  
"Aku kan ingin memberikan _surprise_ untukmu, Minnie" Jelas Yunho. jemarinya mengusap ujung bibir Changmin.  
"ini tidak lucu _hyung_, aku kan jadi tidak ada persiapan apa-apa untuk menyambutmu.." Changmin menepis jemari Yunho, dan mencubit lengan Yunho. "jangan _hentai_ begitu _hyung.._ aku sedang belajar loh.."  
Yunho terkikik, lalu mencubit pipi Changmin. "baiklah, lanjutkan belajarmu.. awas kalau kau sampai dapat nilai jelek.." ancam Yunho, dan berlalu menuju tempat tidur mereka.  
Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu mengajak Yunho untuk berbicara sebentar.

"_Hyung.." _

_"hmm…"_

_"_menurutmu.. jika seorang lelaki hamil, mungkin tidak?_"_

Yunho terdiam. lalu bangkit dari aksi rebahannya, dan mendekati Changmin.

"mungkin saja.. memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yunho, sambil memasang wajah _curious_-nya.

"kalau aku hamil?" Changmin balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"tentu aku akan senang, Minnie.. memangnya kau…"

Sepasang _bambi-eyes_ milik Changmin mengerjap lucu. mengangguk perlahan, lalu tersenyum. Yunho yang mendengar kabar gembira itu langsung mencium bibir _plump_ milik Changmin. lalu mengusap perut yang masih rata itu.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Nah, ini chapter dua-nya.. langsung saya post aja deh hehehe soalnya kalau nggak langsung di post, takut dihapus sama admin ffn. udah sering banget saya ngalamin penghapusan story secara sepihak sama admin ffn :'( jadi chap kedua ini langsung saya post aja deh ya... sebenernya emang udah selesai semua, namanya juga FF lama, jadinya emang udah beres.. cuma tinggal nranslate aja sih hahaha..  
dan, author minta maaf banget karena di chap sebelumnya ternyata percakapannya berantakan banget :'( maafin saya yah... udah saya perbaiki kok^^ hehe.. last, makasih buat supportnya ^^_

-Lets meet me on Twitter: apputrie619 (I accept all suggest, critics for my FF. and some request! Thank You^^)

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**QyuDev178, Shim, xxx, maxcharming **

**dan semuanya yang udah membantu saya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_"kalau aku hamil?" Changmin balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah polosnya._  
_"tentu aku akan senang, Minnie.._  
_memangnya kau…"_  
_Sepasang bambi-eyes milik_  
_Changmin mengerjap lucu._  
_mengangguk perlahan, lalu_  
_tersenyum. Yunho yang mendengar kabar gembira itu langsung mencium bibir plump milik Changmin. lalu mengusap perut yang masih rata itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**Title: Magic Castle**  
**Pair: HoMin!Main & YooMin!Side**  
**Genre: M-Preg, Yaoi/Shounenai, AU & Romance **  
**Rated: T **  
**Length: 3 of ? **

Yunho menatap sepasang _bambi-eyes_ milik Changmin. mencoba menelusuri apa yang selama ini Changmin rasakan terhadapnya.

_'Cinta..' _

itulah kalimat yang pas untuk menggambarkan apa yang Changmin rasakan terhadap Yunho. selama enam bulan pernikahannya, Yunho yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tidak membuat Changmin sedikitpun membencinya. walaupun Changmin kecewa, tapi tidak pernah bagi dirinya untuk membenci suaminya, apapun kondisinya.  
Suara gemericik air hujan di luar sana membuat suasana menjadi semakin harmonis. Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin, mengusap jemari panjangnya lembut. sedangkan Changmin tersenyum manis menatap wajah Yunho.

"Hyung… minggu ini kau tidak sibuk kan?" Tanya Changmin, penuh harap. Yunho terdiam. tangannya berhenti mengusap jemari panjang Changmin, dan kini berganti mengusap pundak _huswife-_nya itu.  
"Semoga saja, Min.. aku berharap kalau aku tidak punya kesibukan di minggu ini.." Yunho menarik nafasnya pelan. dan berdiri dari duduknya. kakinya melangkah ke arah toilet di dalam kamar mereka.  
Changmin tersenyum miris, lalu kembali berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya.

. . . . .

Semalaman ini Yunho tidak bisa tidur. ia terus mondar-mandir di samping tempat tidurnya. matanya selalu melirik ke arah Changmin yang tengah tertidur pulas. sesekali Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah manis dan imut _huswife-_nya.  
'_ah, dia pasti lelah sekali dengan kegiatan hari ini di sekolah… pantas saja dia tidur selelap ini_' batin Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Changmin, ia segera keluar kamar lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

_"Young Saeng-ssi.. ada apa?" _Tanya Yunho pada rekan bisnisnya di _Line_ seberang.

_"ah, Yunho.. begini.. tadi aku meeting dengan Jaejoong dan Soohyun. mereka bilang, kau akan dikirim ke Dallas minggu depan.." _

_"apa? Dallas? ta-tapi…"_

_"haft.. aku tau ini pasti memberatkanmu. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, kita akan bangkrut kalau kau tidak pergi kesana, Yun" _

_"hmm.. baiklah.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku akan berangkat.." _

Changmin mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan dengan seseorang di teleponnya. Seperti dugaannya, Yunho pasti akan mengiyakan keberangkatan itu. ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik Yunho-nya. tapi ia masih punya akal sehat untuk digunakan. dengan berat hati, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dan mencoba menutup matanya.

_Past the magic castle and_  
_over the swamps,_  
_I see you far away inside_  
_darkness' cave._  
_Now hold onto my hand._  
_Can't you feel our bodies_  
_rising?_

Hampir setiap malam, didalam mimpinya, Changmin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. ia selalu bermimpi kalau ia hidup di sebuah Kastil yang penuh dengan keajaiban. dan didalamnya ia hidup bahagia bersama Yunho. tidak ada Yunho yang selalu mementingkan pekerjaannya. tidak ada Yunho yang hanya memperhatikannya lewat pesan singkat. tidak ada Yunho yang mengecupnya mesra ketika ia sudah terlelap dalam tidur. Mimpinya itu seringkali membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. orang yang selalu berharap akan kehidupan yang indah bagai di dalam dongeng. orang yang tidak bisa menerima bahwa kenyataan hidupnya pahit. bahkan tidak pernah bisa tumbuh dewasa. Angan-angan tentang _Magic Castle_ selalu menjadi harapan terbesarnya. Berpuluh-puluh orang tertawa mendengar mimpi dan harapannya tentang _Magic Castle_. tak terkecuali Yunho, suaminya sendiri. Hanya satu orang yang tidak pernah tertawa mendengar mimpinya, Park Yoochun. hanya dia yang tidak pernah tertawa ketika Changmin menceritakan mimpinya.  
Seringkali Changmin menangis saat terperanjat dari tidurnya. menangis karena itu semua hanya mimpi dan khayalan belaka.  
Malam ini, Changmin menangis dalam tidurnya. entah apa yang mengisi mimpinya sehingga ia menangis bagai diberi siksaan.

Yunho segera berlari ke kamar mereka. menghampiri Changmin yang tengah tertidur dan menangis di dalam tidurnya. tangannya pelan menyentuh wajah polos Changmin. Hatinya berkecamuk. bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada _huswife_-nya.

"_hiks.. hiks.. Y-Yun-Yunho hyung..jahat! kenapa kau tega sekaliㅡ" _

Yunho semakin tidak karuan melihat reaksi Changmin. Akhirnya ia pun menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin.

"Minnie.. bangunlah!ㅡ"

_"hiks.. hiks.. su-sudah ku-kuduga hyung tidak mencintaiku kan? hyung hanya ingin membahagiakan appa dan umma Jung.. hiks.. padahal aku sangat mencintaimu hyung.. hiks" _

"Changmin! Changmin! Jung Changmin bangunlah! aku mencintaimu Min, apa yang kau katakan? sadarlah Min!"

"Ahㅡ" Changmin membuka kedua matanya secara cepat. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya. Wajah polosnya terlihat sangat tegang setelah mimpi yang dilewatinya. Yunho memeluk tubuh ringkih Changmin. mencium dahinya lembut.  
Air mata Changmin kembali mengalir. Mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya. Hati Yunho terasa sangat sakit. terasa dicabik-cabik. berapa ratus kali ia membuat _namja_ polos di hadapannya itu menangis? berapa ribu kali ia membuat _namja _manis itu merintih kesakitan memanggil namanya? Bukankah ia juga mencintainya? Bukankah ia teramat mencintai _namja _muda itu? Tapi kenapa justru cintanya malah membuat _namja_ yang dicintainya itu menangis? selalu membuang air mata hanya untuk dirinya? sungguh ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebagai pria bodoh.

"Hyung… _hiks.. hiks.._" Isak Changmin membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah.

"Minnie.. berhentilah menangis.. jangan pernah menangis di hadapanku.. " Yunho mengusap air mata Changmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"_A_niya hyung.. aku.. aku.. aku takut.. " Jawab Changmin, Jujur. Kedua mata indahnya menatap mata musang Yunho dengan polosnya.

"apa yang kau takutkan Min? apa? aku begitu mencintaimu.. tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan.." tegas Yunho. kedua tangannya meremas lembut bahu Changmin yang melemas.

"aku takut… kau meninggalkanku.. " Kejujuran lolos dari mulut Changmin. Wajahnya yang polos selalu membuat Yunho menganggapnya seperti anak kecil, bahkan Yunho meragukan kalau Changmin mencintainya saat awal-awal pernikahan mereka.

_Even if we fly high up into the sky, freely, don't be scared._  
_The world unraveling in front of us can be so special if we're together._

Yunho merasakan kalau air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. air matanya lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Changmin kuat-kuat. enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Jangan pernah takut Minnie.. jangan pernah takut.. sejauh apapun aku pergi, aku tetap milikmu.. Setinggi apapun kita terbang, semua akan terasa istimewa saat kita bersama.. _Saranghae_"

. . . .

**Changmin POV**

Pagi ini terasa sangat _awkward_ diantara kami. sedari tadi aku dan dia hanya saling melempar senyum. Bukankah setiap hari kita memang selalu _awkward_? tapi aku merasa hari ini berbeda. Aku mengambil setangkup roti isi yang tersaji di meja makan kami. lalu menggigitnya dan membiarkan roti itu tertahan di bibirku. Aku mendekati Yunho, lalu memperbaiki dasinya.

"Hyung kenapa tidak bisa pakai dasi yang benar sih?"

ucapku yang tentu saja tidak terdengar jelas karena roti yang masih tertahan di bibirku.

"habiskan dulu makananmu, Min"

"_ck!_" aku mendecak, lalu menghabiskan roti isiku dengan lambat.

"hyung mau berangkat jam berapa? aku cuma punya waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum masuk kelas…" ucapku, sambil menekankan pada kalimat 'empat puluh lima menit'

"aku masih harus menyelesaikan dua puluh sheet lagi, Min.. mungkin aku akan berangkat jam delapan lewat.."

"hmm.." aku mengangguk. lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. "aku duluan hyung.. jangan lupa kunci pintu.. bawa saja kuncinya. aku tidak akan pulang. aku mau menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun malam ini"

**Changmin POV End**

Yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya. ia segera membereskan propertinya, lalu secepat kilat mengejar Changmin yang sudah pasti jalan kaki ke sekolah.

. . . . .

Changmin merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya diatas rumput yang masih hijau. Hari ini, ia tidak pergi ke sekolah. hatinya terlalu berantakan untuk menghadapi hari-hari di sekolah. ia bertemu Yoochun saat akan pergi ke Sekolah, lalu ia menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun. lalu Yoochun mengajaknya ke tempat yang biasa disebut "Stepa".

"Awannya menangis" ucap Changmin, lembut. Yoochun tersenyum, lalu membelai wajah polos Changmin dengan jari-jarinya. "karena Tuan Puteri menangis, awan pun ikut menangis.."

Changmin tersenyum kecil. lalu kembali menatap langit biru yang menampakan bayangan awan yang samar-samar seperti orang sedang menangis.

"aku ini pangeran tau.." Changmin mengelak, saat Yoochun memanggilnya tuan puteri.

"kau lebih pantas jadi tuan puteri, Jung Changmin.."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang pangeran"

"aku terlalu cengeng ya…"

"tidak, tapi kau terlalu manis.. dan terlalu jauh untuk menjadi seorang pangeran.."

Changmin tersenyum ke arah Yoochun. lalu menghadapkan wajah polosnya ke arah Yoochun.  
"Hey hyung.. kau kenapa sih perhatian sekali padaku?" Tanya Changmin, dengan wajah polosnya.

"karena aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, Chami.."

_'haruskah aku mengakuinya? haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh hati padamu Shim Changmin? aku jatuh cinta yang kedua kalinya padamu. itu sebabnya aku selalu berusaha melindungimu, Saranghae..' _

_. . . . ._

**TBC**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Chapter 3 pun sudah saya post ^^ umm... yang minta link english version-nya, nanti coba saya cari dulu soalnya LJ saya udah nggak aktif, begitu juga dengan AFF. tapi coba nanti saya cari lagi, sebenernya sih masih saya save di Ms Word, cuma nanti pas beres translate mau di post-nya hehehe... makasih banget yang udah mendukung FF ini dari awal, sekali lagi saya mau bilang Terima Kasih^^ saya sarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya coba, soalnya saya jadi nangis beneran :'( berasa terbawa sama lagunya...^^ _

_-Lets meet me on Twitter: apputrie619 (I accept all critics, suggest and anything about my FF^^ Thank You!)_

* * *

**_Thanks To:_**

**_All Readers ^^ (Sorry I can't mention it one by one T^T)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Magic Castle**  
**Pair: HoMin!Main & YooMin!Side**  
**Genre: Romance, AU, Yaoi/**  
**Shounenai, M-Preg & Slice of Life**  
**Rated: Semi-M (NC-17 inside)**  
**Length: 4 of ?**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

* * *

Changmin berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Hatinya masih berkecamuk. akankah Yunho tau kalau hari ini ia tidak sekolah?  
bagaimana jika Yunho tau kalau ia berkencan dengan Yoochun?  
Awalnya Yoochun akan mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. tapi Changmin menolak dengan alasan Yunho tidak suka melihat  
Changmin diantar oleh pria asing baginya.

hal itu membuat Yoochun tenang, karena Yunho memang mencintai dan sangat memperhatikan Changmin. Padahal situasinya tidak seperti itu, Changmin sengaja berbohong agar semua percaya kalau rumah tangganya baik-baik saja.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman rumah. dan betapa terkejutnya, kala melihat rumahnya yang masih sangat gelap dan sepi. '_Kemana Yunho hyung? ini sudah jam delapan..' _batin Changmin. tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. tangan kanannya segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil barang canggih tersebut.

_"Changmin-ku.. aku pulang hari senin sore. hari ini aku harus pergi ke Dallas untuk urusan kantor. Jangan lupa makan, dan jaga kesehatanmu dan juga kandunganmu.. saranghae" _

Changmin segera menekan tombol _power-off_ pada ponselnya. lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang masih terkunci. Changmin sudah tau kalau Yunho pergi, pasti kuncinya selalu disimpan di dekat rak sepatu.

"sudah kuduga, dia pasti pergi lagi.. hhah.." keluh Changmin "eh, baby.. kenapa sih appa-mu itu senang sekali pergi-pergi? memangnya dia tidak sayang umma ya?" Tanya Changmin, sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Sejujurnya, Changmin merasa kesepian dan ingin sekali pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. namun ia takut, takut kalau orang tuanya mengetahui kalau Yunho tidak memperhatikannya. dan sudah pasti kalau kedua orang tuanya tahu tentang hal ini, mereka akan menyuruh Yunho untuk menceraikan Changmin.

"tidak mau..." ucap Changmin, lirih. "aku tidak mau kalau sampai aku cerai dengan Yunho hyung... aku kan mencintainya! sudah Changmin, sudah! jangan pernah berfikiran untuk pulang ke rumah umma! semangat! kau pasti bisa! Yeaaay... aku pasti bisa menjalani ini semua.. benar tidak baby? hihihi.." Changmin kembali mengusap perut ratanya. berharap kandungannya itu segera membesar, bahkan bayi mungil itu segera lahir ke dunia.

.

.

Hari semakin malam. Changmin yang kini masih berkutan dengan tugas sekolahnya, hanya bisa terdiam saat pikirannya melayang kepada Yunho-nya di Amerika sana. _'Yunho hyung sedang apa? sudah makan belum? jangan terlalu capek... hyung rapi tidak pakai dasinya?' _batinnya terus mengucap demikian. tidak henti-hentinya.

"_ck!_ aku ini apa-apaan sih.. sudah ah.. jangan pikirkan dia terus, ayo kerjakan tugasnya.. " rutuk Changmin "minggu depan kan aku ulangan.. bagaimana mau dapat nilai bagus kalau setiap belajar memikirkan si jelek Jung terus!" Changmin mem-_pout_ kan ujung bibirnya. tangannya melipat di depan dadanya. kacamata-nya masih bertengger manis melindungi kedua mata _bambi_-nya.  
Tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi. Changmin sempat curiga '_Siapa yang datang malam malam begini?' _Tapi akhirnya, ia melangkah keluar kamar lalu membukakan pintu untuk si tamu.

"Yoochun hyung~" ucap Changmin, terkejut dengan kedatangan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Chami~ apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Yoochun. sambil memasang senyum di wajah tampannya.

"ah... tidak kok hyung, ayo masuk! jangan diluar begitu.." Changmin segera membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar, agar Yoochun bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya.  
Yoochun menarik lengan Changmin, dengan sigap. membuat sang pemilik lengan pun mengaduh pelan.

"Maaf Min.. aku hanya ingin menjengukmu.. " ucap Yoochun, lirih.

"aku kan tidak sakit hyung.. masa kau menjenguk orang yang tidak sakit.. " jawab Changmin, diikuti tawa renyah-nya.

"bukan begitu~ aku cuma ingin memastikan apa kau sampai rumah dengan selamat, setelah tadi pagi bolos? hahahaha" timpal Yoochun.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. lalu mencubit Yoochun pelan "hah~~ sudahlah hyung, aku baik-baik saja kok.. jangan diingat-ingat terus".

Yoochun tertawa kecil memperhatikan tingkah Changmin yang seperti anak kecil. beruntungnya Yunho memiliki _huswife_ seperti Changmin. dan terkadang hal itu membuat Yoochun cemburu, kenapa bukan dirinya yang dijodohkan dengan makhluk imut di sampingnya ini.

"Yunho kemana, Min?" Tanya Yoochun. kedua matanya menatap seisi rumah, mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud.

"eh~ dia sedang keluar.. cuma sebentar kok.." jawab Changmin, terpaksa berbohong.

"eih? tumben sekali dia keluar rumah tengah malam begini.."

"ah, iya.. tadi dia keluar untuk membelikanku alat tulis.. haha, seperti biasa derita suami yang punya istri masih berstatus siswa.."

"iya, hahaha.. kau benar"

Tak lama kemudian, Yoochun pamit untuk pulang. lalu mencium kening Changmin. Changmin yang terkejut dengan sikap Yoochun, segera merundukan kepalanya.

"hyung~" panggil Changmin, lirih.

"ne.." Jawab Yoochun, Kedua tangannya menggenggam jemari panjang Changmin.

"jawab aku hyung... apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

pertanyaan Changmin membuat jantung Yoochun seperti akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tau kalau Yoochun masih, bahkan sangat mencintainya? Yoochun menelan saliva-nya. matanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"engg.. maaf Chami, aku harus pulang sekarang.. aku ada janji dengan Junsu.. " ucap Yoochun, terbata-bata. lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang kini membatu di tempatnya.

"apa aku salah? aku salah ya bertanya begitu pada Yoochun hyung?" Tanya Changmin, sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamunya.

Di dalam kamar, Changmin kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya. walaupun sudah tengah malam, Changmin tetap akan menyelesaikan tugasnya sekalipun ia harus tidak tidur.

Selama hamil, kadang Changmin merasakan malas yang luar biasa. sampai malas untuk mandi atau pergi ke sekolah. Tapi jika ia ingat Yunho, ia malah enggan menjadi pribadi yang malas. karena Yunho bukan pribadi yang malas. dan jika ia menjadi malas, itu artinya rumah akan selalu kotor, absensi sekolahnya pun akan ikut kotor. maka dari itu, Changmin selalu berusaha jadi pribadi yang rajin.

"haft.. baby, umma mengantuk.. tapi tugas umma masih sangat banyak... umma harus bagaimana baby?" untuk kesekian kali, Changmin mengelus perutnya. dan mengajak bayi-nya berkomunikasi.

.

.  
.

"Shim Changmin! " bentak seorang guru mata pelajaran matematika pada Changmin, yang malah tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung.  
Changmin sontak membuka kedua matanya. lalu membulatkannya dengan sempurna "ah.. seonsaengnim.. akuㅡ" ucap Changmin, terbata-bata.  
"ck! kalau memang mau tidur, kau pulang saja! jangan ikut pelajaran saya.. " tegas sang guru.  
"ani.. mianhae.. mianhae seonsaengnim.." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"lalu, apa yang kau lakukan barusan kalau bukan tertidur?" Tanya sang guru, sinis. Changmin menggeleng pelan. lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya.

. . . . .

Kyuhyun masih berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Changmin yang sedari tadi berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun soal kehamilannya. ia pikir, kalau menceritakan kehamilannya pada orang lain, termasuk sahabat sendiri, sama saja membuka aib dirinya.

"Min, kau ini kenapa sih? aku kan cuma ingin tau~" ucap Kyuhyun, memaksa.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. lalu berdiam diri di tempatnya, mendecak kesal lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"apa sih? kau ini kenapa selalu ingin tahu dengan kandunganku? hah?! aku dan kandunganku baik-baik saja! puas?" ucap Changmin, sambil menekan pada kata 'puas'.  
"bukan begitu Min, tapi menurutku kau harus lebih hati-hati menyembunyikan kehamilanmu.."

"kenapa begitu Kyu?"

**Flashback**

_Semua murid kelas 2-Exact tengah bersiap menyambut kehadiran Park Gyuri seonsaengnim, guru mata pelajaran biologi. _  
_Saat para murid tengah asyik dengan topiknya masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang murid bernama Kim Himchan, menarik semua perhatian murid. Himchan berlari dari luar kelas menuju meja Kyuhyun yang tengah ramai oleh beberapa murid lelaki. _

_"Hey! Hey! kalian tahu gosip baru tidak?" _

_Semua lelaki di meja Kyuhyun pun mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu kompak berkata _

_"gosip baru? apa?" _

_Himchan memulai pembicaraannya. ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Yongguk, kekasihnya. _

_"aku sudah dua hari ini melihat Changmin seperti tidak biasanya, dia terlihat malas.." jelas Himchan. Daehyun yang masih tidak mengerti pembicaraan Himchan, malah mengangkat bahu tanpa berkomentar. sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai gelisah, ia takut kalau kehamilan sahabatnya mulai diketahui pihak sekolah. "ah.. dia memang malas kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan santainya. "tidak begitu Kyu, dia itu dulu sangat rajin.. bahkan dia pernah dengan senang hati menggantikan Gyuri seonsaengnim mengajar dua bulan lalu.." timpal Ryeowook. _  
_Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali membujuk teman-temannya agar kembali mengobrol ke topik awal mereka. namun seperti gagal, Daehyun malah memperkeruh suasana dengan mengatakan kalau Changmin kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang hamil. Kyuhyun seketika hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar ucapan Jung Daehyun. _

_"Apa? hamil? mana mungkin, kau jangan aneh aneh kekematodae!" ucap Yongguk, dengan santainya. _

_Daehyun tertawa keras. matanya menatap ke arah punggung Changmin yang duduk jauh di depan mereka. _

_"sebetulnya.. Changmin itu kakak iparku.." jelas Daehyun, santai. _

_semua mata disana terkecuali Kyuhyun, membulat sempurna. Himchan yang memang pangeran gosip, segera mendekati Daehyun. _

_"apa-ap-apa.. maks-maksudmu, Dae?" _

_"Chan, Changmin itu sudah menikah tahu.. dan kakakku, Jung Yunho itu suaminya.. mereka menikah karena perjodohan, yah.. kurasa wajar saja kalau si foodmonster itu tengah hamil~" jelas Daehyun, panjang lebar tanpa memotong dan menambah-nambah cerita nyatanya itu. _

_Himchan, Yongguk dan Ryeowook saling bertatap-tatapan. mereka menunjuk satu sama lain. merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Daehyun. _  
_Kyuhyun yang kehilangan akal, segera berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin. lalu menarik tubuh ringkih itu keluar. _

**Flashback End**

Changmin masih membatu di tempatnya ketika mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tentang dirinya.

"astaga Kyu.. aku bahkan tidak tau kalau Yunho hyung punya adik laki-laki..." ucapnya, ragu.

"hmm~ tapi itulah kenyataannya, Jung Daehyun, adalah adik dari Jung Yunho. dan, Daehyun tidak datang saat hari pernikahanmu.. tapi, Yunho hyung memberi tahunya saat kau akan bulan madu, Min.." jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin merasa frustasi. bagaimana bisa orang yang bahkan sering membuatnya _ilfeel_, adalah adik iparnya sendiri. ditambah lagi, Daehyun itu sering bergosip. tamatlah riwayatnya jika berita kehamilannya sampai ke telinga Kim Youngwoon, sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal garang.

_'ah.. ada ada saja sih cobaan..'_ batin Changmin mendesah pelan.

.

.

.  
.

Sepulang sekolah, Changmin tidak pulang ke rumah. ia malah mampir kerumah mertuanya, Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul.

"umma! appa! Chami ingin tanya, apa benar Yunho hyung punya adik laki-laki?" Tanya Changmin, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Heechul tertawa keras melihat tingkah laku menantunya itu. disusul dengan tawa geli Hankyung, suaminya.

"Ck! malah tertawa.." decak Changmin, lalu mengambil empat batang cokelat yang sengaja disimpan di depannya oleh Heechul.

"aniya.. begini haha~~ kau ini kemana saja nak? ini lucu, kau bahkan tidak tau adik iparmu sendiri~~~ euhahaha.." ucap Hankyung, penuh kejujuran.

"lalu? jadi benar Daehyun itu anak bungsu kalian?" Tanya Changmin, kini memasukkan semua cokelat yang digenggamnya itu kedalam mulutnya secara paksa. Heechul yang mulai merasa risih dengan tingkah menantunya, segera menyodorkan secangkir teh kehadapan menantunya.

"iya~ Daehyun itu anak bungsu kami, adik Yunho.. kenapa? _anyway_, minumlah dulu.. umma geli melihatmu aish~~~~"

Changmin memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada ibu mertuanya. kini perasaannya diliputi berbagai perasaan. terkejut dengan penuturan mertuanya kalau Daehyun memang adik Yunho.

"aaah~~~~umma! appa! kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku lebih awal hah? aku jadi khawatir si Kekematodae itu menyebarkan berita kehamilanku.." ucap Changmin, pasrah.

"eih? kau hamil? yang benar ah!" Tanya Heechul, sambil memperhatikan Changmin dari atas ke bawah, disusul Hankyung.  
"Ne~~" jawab Changmin, lirih.

Heechul dan Hankyung saling berpelukan **(yekali dah teletabis -_-) **lalu memeluk Changmin.

"umma~ appa~ Dae pulang!" suara seorang anak laki-laki membubarkan kegiatan mereka.

"Daehyun? kenapa kau pulang telat?" Tanya Heechul, sambil memasang wajah khawatir tak karuan. "iya, tumben sekali.. biasanya kau kan pulang lebih awal.." sambung Hankyung.

"Iya, tadi aku menjemput Yunho hyung di bandara, lalu kami mengobrol lama.. setelah itu barulah aku pulang.." jelas Daehyun, panjang-lebar. "Nuna.. pfft.. sedang apa kau disini? bagaimamana kandunganmu?" Tanya Daehyun, tanpa rasa bersalah. ia langsung seenaknya mengusap perut rata Changmin.  
"haish~~~ diamlah! panggil aku Changmin seperti biasa! atau hyung, jangan nuna!" bentak Changmin, lalu menepis tangan asing Daehyun dari perut ratanya.

"Cih! tidak ah! kau kan _huswife_ kakakku.. wajar saja aku memanggilmu nuna!" Daehyun berulah lagi ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang menekuk ketika melihat tingkahnya.

"ck! terserah kau! umma, appa~ aku pulang! kurasa Yunho hyung sudah menunggu aku.. terimakasih! sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Changmin, sedikit berteriak ketika ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Nuna~~~ kau tidak izin padaku? Heeeeyy nunaaaa!" teriak Daehyun. diikuti decakan Heechul yang sebal melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Changmin langsung mendobrak pintu rumahnya. dan menyelonong masuk ke dalam.

"aku pulang~~~~hyung! Yunho hyung!" teriak Changmin, sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari-cari sang suami.

"Minnie~~! " Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Changmin dari belakang. lalu mencium bahunya yang masih tertutup oleh seragam lengkap.

"Eh! hyung~" Changmin menolehkan wajah polosnya ke wajah Yunho. lalu mengecup pipi kiri Yunho.

"Yep! maafkan aku Minnie.. aku sudah hampir dua bulan sibuk terus, bahkan tidak ada waktu untukmu~" jelas Yunho, sambil membukakan jas yang menjadi luaran seragam sekolah Changmin.

"hemm~ aku mengerti.. hyung sudah makan siang?" Tanya Changmin, tangannya kembali berkutat dengan dasi berwarna hitam yang setiap senin dan selasa dikenakannya. Yunho yang melihat pemandangan itu, segera mengikutsertakan jemarinya untuk ambil bagian membukakan dasi Changmin.

"sudah~ aku makan siang dengan Daehyun tadi.. kau bagaimana?"

"aku juga sudah~~ tapi sepertinya, aku lapar lagi.. kurasa, Baby Jung memang sedang ingin makan banyak hari ini..."

"hahaha.. bukankah kau selalu makan banyak setiap harinya, Min?"

"ck! kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"wajar sih kalau kau makan banyak saat ini. kan kau makan untuk dua orang Min, beda dengan sebelumnya.."

Changmin tersenyum kecil. lalu meletakkan Tangan Yunho di perutnya.  
Yunho tersenyum, lalu mengusap pelan perut itu. dan mengecup dahi Changmin, lembut.

"Minnie, aku sangat mencintaimu.. kumohon percayalah.. dan aku juga sangat menyayangi anak kita~~ euhahaha" ucap Yunho, diikuti tawa kecilnya. Changmin mengangguk pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho.

"hyung~!"

"iya, Minnie Chagiya?"

"aku takut.."

"takut? kau takut apa?"

"aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku.."

Yunho kembali terenyak dengan ucapan Changmin. ia menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya, lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"pernahkah aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit?"

"tidak"

"pernahkah aku meninggalkanmu sampai berbulan bulan?"

"tidak juga.."

"itu artinya aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, tuan puteri.. hahahahaha~"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar gelak tawa Yunho. ia mencengkeram lengan Yunho, lalu mencubitnya gemas.

"awas kau hyung! sekali lagi menertawakanku!"

Yunho terkikik. lalu meraup bibir mungil Changmin dengan bibirnya. melumatnya pelan, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. membuat Changmin mengerang kesakitan.

"enghh~~ hyung.."

Yunho segera melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengusap bibir indah Changmin dengan ibu jarinya. tampak sebercak merah mewarnai kulit ibu jari Yunho.  
Changmin yang menyadari kalau bibirnya berdarah, mulai mengaduh pelan, dan berusaha mengambil tissue untuk mengelapnya.

Tapi Yunho malah menahan kedua tangan Changmin dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Changmin yang merasakan bibirnya semakin perih, mendesis pelan, untuk menyalirkan rasa perih di bibir bawahnya yang terus mengeluarkan bercak darah.

"ah~ sakit hyuㅡhyung"

Yunho mendekati wajah manis Changmin. lalu kembali meraup bibir indah itu dengan bibirnya, memagutnya pelan. menghisap setiap darah yang sedikit menetes dari bibir bawah Changmin yang terluka akibat ulahnya tadi.

Changmin yang merasakan semakin terbawa dengan permainan bibir Yunho, segera menarik tengkuk Yunho agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.  
Changmin yang kini dalam posisi terlentang diatas sofa, hanya bisa pasrah menerima Yunho yang hampir menindih tubuh ringkihnya.  
aktifitas mereka hampir semakin panas ketika ciuman Yunho mulai turun ke dagu Changmin, menuju leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Yunho yakin, tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah 'menandai' disana selain dirinya.

"enghh~~hyung.. hentikan.. ishh" ucap Changmin. lebih mirip dengan desahan sepertinya.

"maafkan aku Minnie.. maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyentuhmu.. bahkan saat aku menyentuhmu, aku sedang tidak sadar.." Yunho kemudian menggigiti leher jenjang Changmin. memberinya beberapa tanda merah keunguan disana. Kemudian tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Changmin yang masih tertutup oleh kemeja putihnya. Yunho sengaja menyentuh puting Changmin. membuat Changmin kembali mengerang. jari-jarinya bisa merasakan puting Changmin yang mengeras dibalik kemeja putihnya.

"hyung~~ssh.. sakit.." desis Changmin, ketika Yunho mulai mencubit putingnya. Yunho mencium bibir Changmin, berulang kali meminta maaf akan kesalahannya.

Sementara kini tangannya meremas dada Changmin yang memang terasa agak membesar saat hamil.

"Min.. aku mencintaimu Min, kumohon.. maafkan aku~~"

"sst! h-hyung.. kau tidak salah.. ahh.. hentikan remasan tanganmu hyung.. kau membuat dadaku sakit.."

Yunho seolah tuli dengan ucapan Changmin, ia malah terus meremas dada Changmin. sesekali mencubit putingnya yang masih mengeras. Changmin hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, saat Yunho membuka dua kancing kemejanya, lalu menghisap kuat puting kirinya.

"ahh~~~hyuuuunghh.."

Changmin semakin membusungkan dadanya, Yunho semakin menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat, bahkan seperti bayi yang kehausan yang tidak ingin melepaskan mulutnya dari puting sang ibu.

Aktifitas mereka sudah semakin panas. sampai akhirnya ujung penis Yunho yang menyentuh ujung penis Changmin yang sama sama masih terbungkus celana. mereka saling menggesekan penis mereka, sampai akhirnya penis keduanya menegang dan sudah dipastikan akan berdiri tegak ketika tidak terkungkung oleh celana masing-masing.

"HYUNG! NUNA! AKU DATAANG!" Jung Daehyun, mendobrak pintu rumah mereka yang ternyata tidak terkunci sama sekali. Suara Daehyun sontak membuat keduanya terbangun dan tersadar dari aktifitas nista mereka. Daehyun hanya bisa menelan salivanya ketika melihat bercak merah keunguan pada leher jenjang sang kakak ipar. dan kedua kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. serta bibir Changmin yang masih membengkak.

"ah~ kekematodae! duduklah!" ucap Changmin, gugup. dan segera berdiri mempersilahkan Daehyun untuk duduk. sementara ia berlalu ke dapur.

Yunho hanya bisa membatu melihat adik bungsunya yang dengan gugup duduk disampingnya.

. . . . .

_'pabo! Minnie pabo! bagaimana kalau Daehyun lihat apa yang aku dan Yunho hyung lakukan? ah!' _batin Changmin mendesah frustasi. tangan kanannya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

. . . . .

"hyung~ enak ya?" tanya Daehyun, dengan santainya.

"ck! lain kali kalau mau bertamu, ketuk pintunya dulu!" bentak Yunho, kesal. lalu membuang wajahnya yang malu setengah mati.

"hahahahaha.. harusnya hyung mengunci pintu dong, supaya tidak ketahuan.. **;p" **

gelak tawa Daehyun terdengar sampai ke dapur. Changmin yang mendengar itu makin tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya ke depan Jung bersaudara itu. Changmin menutup dan membuka wajah polosnya secara bergantian, masih merasa malu atas insiden tadi.  
_'awas kau Jung Daehyun! kalau sampai berita ini menyebar luas, kau orang pertama yang ku telan hidup hidup!' _Rutuk Changmin, dalam hatinya.

.

.

.  
**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**TTitle: Magic Castle**

**Pair: HoMin!Main / YooMin!Side / DaeMin!Slight**

**Genre: AU & Slice of Life (Including Romance, Family, Yaoi & Mpreg) **

**Rated: T**

**Length: 5 of 10 **

**Disclaimer: **  
**-i only own the plot. All cast belong to their own life, career & God!- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©RieChan619 – FFN **

Daehyun berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang tengah menunggu sesuatu dibawah rindangnya pohon geladak ditepi danau.

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian dirinya memergoki Changmin dan kakaknya tengah bercinta di ruang tamu, beberapa waktu lalu ia malah merasa cemburu. Cemburu pada kakaknya sendiri.

Changmin yang menyadari kehadiran Daehyun memasang senyum di bibirnya. Sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"nuna… " panggil Daehyun. Lembut.

"ne.. " jawab Changmin. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Daehyun. "kau kenapa Dae? Sakit? Kau lemah sekali hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya…" sambung Changmin yang mulai berjalan menghampiri adik iparnya itu.

"aniya.. " jawab Daehyun. Singkat. Bibirnya kembali mengatup berusaha diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah aneh sang adik ipar, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia jadi merasa bersalah setelah kejadian 'itu' . Ia takut kalau Daehyun malah jadi jijik terhadap dirinya.

"nuna.." Daehyun kembali memanggil Changmin, kini terdengar lirih.

"wae? Kau aneh sekali sih. Tidak biasanya! Kau bukan orang yang seperti ini Dae!" bentak Changmin.

"…mianhae…"

Perlahan air mata Daehyun terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia sengaja tidak menghapusnya.

"Daehyun! Cukup! Kau kenapa? Apa Youngjae menyakitimu lagi? Apa dia bukan orang yang baik untukmu?" Changmin bertanya bertubi-tubi. Lalu mengusap air mata Daehyun dengan sapu tangannya.

Daehyun tidak menjawab. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Lalu menutup matanya sejenak. Ia merasa inilah waktunya yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"nuna…."

"hmm… Berhentilah memanggilku nuna, kekematodae!"

"tidak. Kau kakak iparku aku wajib memanggilmu nuna. Walaupun kau laki-laki"

"ck! Daehyunnie…. Cukuplah aku berdebat tentang itu denganmu!"

Tangan Daehyun menarik tubuh ringkih Changmin mendekat. Lalu mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya. Changmin yang merasa sangat tiba-tiba diperlakukan aneh oleh adik iparnya, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mata Daehyun mengunci mata Changmin dengan tatapannya. Changmin hanya bisa menelan salivanya melihat tatapan Daehyun yang luar biasa.

"apa kau?" Changmin bertanya lantang. Walau hatinya berdebar-debar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

Daehyun menarik bibir Changmin menuju bibirnya. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir milik kakak iparnya itu.  
Changmin hampir saja mendesah jika ia tidak ingat dengan siapakah ia berciuman saat ini. Ia menarik paksa bibirnya dari kecupan Daehyun. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Daehyun malah menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, meminta Changmin agar membuka mulutnya dan memberikan akses untuk lidahnya masuk dan mengeksplor setiap sudut di dalam mulut kakak iparnya itu.

"…..hnggg. Daehyun!" Changmin mengerang ditengah kalimatnya. Ia seperti hilang kendali. Berusaha menghentikannya tapi malah ciuman yang diberikan Daehyun semakin mengganas. Berbeda dari ciuman pertamanya yang terkesan lembut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, bibir mungil Changmin mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang berarti darah. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bibirnya. Matanya sudah basah dengan air mata. Ia semakin berusaha melepaskan bibir Daehyun dari bibirnya.

"nuna… Apakah ini sakit? Mianhae nuna.. " Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu mengusap bibir Changmin yang terlihat berdarah dengan ibu jarinya.  
Changmin meringis kesakitan. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

Ibu jari Daehyun mengusap darah yang mengalir sedikit pada bibir bawah Changmin. Kedua mata Changmin berkaca-kaca menahan sakit pada bibirnya.  
Daehyun menatap wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu…. Cantik dimatanya. Kedua matanya yang besar tampak seperti mata boneka rusa, wajahnya yang mulus, serta kedua bibirnya yang merah karena darah.

"nuna… Kenapa bukan aku yang menikah denganmu?" tanya Daehyun.

"Daehyun! Hentikan! Kau apa apaan? Aku ini temanmu! Aku ini kakak iparmu Jung Daehyun!" desis Changmin

"entahlah… Aku mencintaimu nuna! Entah kapan tapi aku benar benar menyukaimu!"

"…."

Daehyun menempatkan tubuh Changmin pada sebuah batang pohon dibelakangnya. Kemudian ia menciumi seluruh wajah Changmin. Jujur saja hal ini membuat Changmin muak. Bahkan geli. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun melakukan hal seperti ini pada dirinya?

Ingin rasanya Changmin berlari. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Apakah mungkin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Daehyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur kota Seoul hingga larut malam. Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya alias "PR". Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi siang, dimana Daehyun dengan jujurnya mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Frustasi karena ulah Daehyun tadi siang. Jika benar Daehyun mencintainya, bagaimanapun ia harus memaksa Daehyun agar membencinya. Daehyun adalah adik iparnya. Walaupun tidak sedarah, tapi menurutnya sangat lucu jika ia harus meninggalkan Yunho hanya karena Daehyun.

"Minnie.. Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yunho yang terbangun ketika menyadari kalau Changmin masih setia dengan meja belajarnya.

"eh, hy-hyungie.. Kau?" jawab Changmin, gugup. Lalu menutup bukunya dengan cepat.

"ey. Kau kenapa Min? Gugup sekali kelihatannya" Yunho menaikkan alisnya, lalu mencoba mengambil buku tulis Changmin.

"ehㅡ hyung jangan!" Changmin menepis lengan Yunho lalu memeluk buku tulisnya itu.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah huswifenya itu. Memang terkadang Changmin bisa dibilang bersikap dewasa, tapi kadang juga bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Changmin tersenyum miris. Lalu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, tak lupa buku tulisnya itu ia simpan dibawah bantalnya. Tak lama kemudian kedua mata bambinya menutup dan dengkuran kecil mulai terdengar. Yunho mendekati Changmin, lalu mengecup singkat bibir plump itu "have a nice dream, baby".

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung~" Daehyun mengawali percakapannya dengan Yunho lewat telepon.

"Dae? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku ke nomor Changmin. Kenapa tidak ke nomorku saja?" Tanya Yunho, penasaran.

"ani~ aku memang ingin berbicara dengan nuna.." jelas Daehyun, singkat

"tumben sekali. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yunho, yang mulai merasakan hal aneh pada perkataan Daehyun

"aku.. Aku menyukai nuna. Aku menyukainya sejak lama hyung. Bahkan sebelum ia menikah denganmu.."

Kejujuran Daehyun hampir membuat Yunho hilang kewarasan. Hampir saja ia membanting ponsel milik Changmin jika tidak ingat kalau Daehyun adalah adiknya. Hatinya terasa perih. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar perkataan Daehyun.

Yunho tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lantas ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu berusaha berbicara ditengah emosinya.

"lalu? Kau mencoba merebut Changmin dariku?"

"kita lihat saja hyung. Aku atau kau yang menang.."

"kau hanya bocah ingusan! Jelas-jelas aku yang menang Dae. Aku bahkan telah sah menjadi suaminya, juga menjadi ayah dari calon bayinya"

"_really?_ Hyung apakah kau yakin Changmin nuna mencintaimu? Sekalipun iya, apakah kau bisa menjamin bisa menjaganya? Apakah kau menjamin tidak membuatnya menangis? Apakah kau menjamin tidak menertawakan cerita fantasi-nya?"

"DIAMLAH JUNG DAEHYUN. TARIK UCAPANMU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"

Yunho lalu menutup teleponnya. Tangannya mengepal mengingat ucapan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Changmin berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Bukan untuk kepentingan sekolah, melainkan untuk menemui Daehyun.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, ia langsung menuju meja dimana Daehyun tengah sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Changmin segera duduk dihadapan Daehyun lalu memberikan _'deathglare' _terhadap adik iparnya itu.

"Minnie. Sudah sampai?" ucap Daehyun, lalu memasang seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"tsk! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Dae! Hanya Yunho hyung yang boleh memanggilku begitu!" tukas Changmin, lalu mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh? Oh ya aku ingat kau kan kakak iparku. Aku harusnya memanggilmu Nuna. Ya, Minnie nuna.." Daehyun tertawa geli mendengar perkataannya.

Changmin kesal melihat tingkah Daehyun yang menurutnya kelewatan. Ia lalu memukul wajah Daehyun dengan buku yang tadi digenggam Daehyun.

Suasana perpustakaan siang ini sangat sepi. Bahkan hanya ia dan Daehyun-lah yang mengisi ruang penuh buku itu.

"kenapa nuna memukulku?"

"karena kau keterlaluan!"

"cih. Kau juga keterlaluan, nuna!"

"apa? Aku?"

Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu mengeluarkan sepasang _handcuff _dari saku celananya. Seringaian pun terlahir di wajah sang Jung Daehyun.

Changmin hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah polosnya. Kedua mata bambinya membulat sempurna.

"Dae.." ucap Changmin lirih.

Daehyun hanya memberikan jawaban dengan seringaian. Ia berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"nuna mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Daehyun, sambil memasangkan handcuff ke tangan Changmin.

"…ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Changmin POV **

**_'_**_Hiks.. Hiks..' aku masih terus terisak mengingat kejadian antara aku dan Daehyun siang tadi. Apakah aku berdosa? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi kepadaku. _

_Bagaimana aku menjelaskan hal ini pada Yunho hyung? Apakah ia akan membenciku? Ah lebih tepatnya ia akan merasa jijik padaku. _

_Siapalah yang akan mempercayai kalau aku tidak menginginkannya? Sekalipun aku ini delusional, tapi tentu tak semua orang dapat mempercayai bahwa aku adalah korban pemerkosaan adik iparku sendiri. _

_Tangisku semakin menjadi kala ingatanku kembali membuka kejadian siang tadi. _

**:: Flashback ::**

_Daehyun memasangkan handcuff pada kedua tangan Changmin. Sementara Changmin menjerit pilu. Ia sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi Daehyun membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. _

_"Dae…. Kumohon… Aku ini kakak iparmu demi Tuhan! Jangan begini…." lirih Changmin._

_"cih.. Nuna. Sudah kubilang aku menginginkanmu sejak lama.. Kenapa kau malah menikah dengan kakakku? Harusnya kau itu menjadi milikku nuna! " bentak Daehyun. _

_"andwae! Tolong lepaskan aku Daehyun! Aku ini istri kakakmu!" pekik Changmin. _

_Daehyun tersenyum mesum melihat wajah Changmin yang teramat 'imut' ketika memohon dan menangis seperti itu dihadapannya. _  
_Tanpa pikir panjang, Daehyun segera membuka setelan pakaian Changmin. Membuka jas-nya, dasi-nya, terakhir ia hanya membiarkan kemeja putih polos itu menutupi tubuh Changmin. _  
_Changmin hanya bisa menangis mendapatkan perlakuan dari Daehyun. _

_"kau cantik sekali nuna.." gumam Daehyun. _

_Jemari Daehyun menyusuri lekukan tubuh Changmin yang masih tertutupi oleh kemeja putih polosnya. Dan terhentilah sentuhan Daehyun ketika ia menemukan nipple Changmin yang sudah mengeras. Tanpa pikir panjang, Daehyun memilin nipple itu walau terhalang oleh kain._

_"Daeㅡ__ahhhh" Desah Changmin saat merasakan jari-jari Daehyun yang bermain dengan puting coklat miliknya itu. _

_"bitch!" sergah Daehyun. _

_"jaga bicaramu….." bentak Changmin. _

_Daehyun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjalankan niatnya. Ia langsung melepas kemeja yang dikenakan Changmin, lalu menyambar bibir plump milik kakak iparnya itu. Dilumatnya, digigitnya, bahkan disesapnya dengan kuat, hampir-hampir bibir yang menjadi candu ia dan kakaknya itu terluka. _

_Changmin hanya mampu pasrah menerima serangan Daehyun, walau sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menangis. Ia takut, ia kecewa, ia benci dirinya. Ia sangat mencintai Yunho. Hanya Yunho-lah yang boleh menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya. _

_Karena sudah tidak tertahankan, akhirnya Daehyun melepas celananya, lalu dengan sigap ia melepas celana Changmin, tanpa penetrasi apapun, Daehyun melesakkan kejantanannya yang sudah terlanjur menegak kedalam lubang anal yang sempit milik kakak iparnya itu. _  
_Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya sendiri, dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya diluar tubuh Changmin. _  
_Berbeda dengan Changmin yang tersiksa karena sebelumnya Daehyun memasangkan cock-ring pada kejantanannya, sehingga ia tidak bisa mencapai klimaksnya. _

**:: Flashback End :: **

Dan begitulah yang aku rasakan sampai sekarang. Sakit, perih, ngilu. Semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku hanya berdiam diri di dalam toilet. Aku menangis, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini untuk melampiaskan perasaanku. Lubang analku masih terasa perih dan panas. bahkan baru saja darah yang sedari tadi mengucur dari sana berhenti. Aku mungkin sangat sensitif jika melakukan hubungan seks, mungkin itulah maknanya kenapa waktu itu Yunho hyung tidak jadi menyentuhku.

**Changmin Pov End**

"uhh.. Sakit sekali.. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun melakukan ini semua padaku.. " lirih Changmin, sambil menggigit segumpal tissue untuk menyalirkan rasa sakit pada lubang analnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Ia merasa cemas kala _huswife_-nya sudah hampir satu setengah jam tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho takut hal-hal buruk terjadi pada _namja_ yang tengah hamil anak pertama mereka itu.

"Minnie~ kau sedang apa baby? Lama sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yunho, sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan.

"eh~ _aniya hyung!_ Aku baru selesai mandi kok.. Sebentar lagi aku keluar.." jawab Changmin, dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat didengar jelas oleh Yunho.

"cepatlah baby, makan malamnya sudah siap. Hari ini aku yang memasak untukmu.." jelas Yunho.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu mengucek-ngucek wajahnya agar terlihat seperti habis mandi.

"Hyung~ kau masak apa?" tanya _namja _muda itu, sambil melihat-lihat masakan yang ada.

"aku hanya memasak _kimchi jiggae _dan memanaskan sisa kare kemarin.. Duduk dan makanlah. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat lapar setelah sibuk seharian.." jawab Yunho, panjang lebar.

Changmin mengangguk cepat. Jika soal makanan, tidak ada yang mampu menyaingi kehebohannya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil beberapa porsi untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin untuk berdua jika mengingat kandungannya.  
Yunho terkikik geli melihat _huswife_-nya yang sangat antusias terhadap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Changmin, berusaha berbicara ditengah kegiatanya makan memakan-nya.

"tidak.. _Pffft!_ Aku terkesiap dengan porsi makanmu, baby!" jawab Yunho, sejujur-jujurnya.

Changmin mem-_pout_-kan bibir tebalnya. Dan seketika ia menjadi malas melanjutkan makan malamnya. Yunho hanya menarik nafas, menahan libidio-nya agar tidak naik akibat disuguhi pemandangan super imut dihadapannya.

"kenapa cemberut begitu baby? Ayo lanjutkan makannya. Kau tau, aku yang akan memakanmu kalau kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu.." Yunho menyeringai mesum kepada Changmin.

"cih~ hyung mesum sekali sih!" desis Changmin. Lalu memulai kembali kegiatan makan malamnya.

Kegiatan makan malam pun berakhir. Baik Yunho maupun Changmin, kembali ke aktifitas biasanya. Yunho yang sudah pasti sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dari kantornya, sementara Changmin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Keduanya berada di tempat berbeda. Yunho yang lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang kerjanya disamping kamar mereka, Changmin yang selalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya di dalam kamar merekaㅡtepat di meja belajar tentunya.

Saat sedang sibuk bergulat dengan tugas _exact_-nya. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Changmin berdering. Dengan sigap ia meraih ponselnya itu, dan segera menjawab telepon dari seseorang bernama Yoochun itu.

"Changmin-ah!" seru Yoochun, saat panggilannya dijawab oleh Changminㅡmantan kekasih yang masih jadi pujaan hatinya.

"Yoochun hyung?" tanya Changmin, ragu.

"ehehe~ apa aku mengganggumu malam malam begini?" Tanya Yoochun, gelagapan.

"tidak kok. Kenapa hyung berfikir begitu?" Changmin menjawab dengan santainya, lalu membulatkan kedua mata _bambi-_nyaㅡyang tentu saja tidak dilihat Yoochun.

"tidak.. Aku hanya ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu tempo hari.." jelas Yoochun, nafasnya merendah.

"pertanyaan? Apa? Umm aku tidak ingat.." jawab Changmin, dengan polosnya.

_'astaga.. Anak ini, tetap tidak berubah. Daridulu kepolosannya sangat sulit dihilangkan..' _batin Yoochun.

"hmm~ lupakan saja Minnie. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" ucap Yoochun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah! Baiklah.. Ehehe~ aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum mendengar cerita _Magic Castle_ hyung.. Kau tau kan.. Hihihi~" jawab Changmin, sedetail mungkin.

"_aigoo~ _kau tidak pernah berubah ya? Itu kan cerita masa kecilmu, tapi kau masih saja mengingatnya.. Hahaha lucu sekali kau ini.."

"ah~ hyung.. Aku kan suka sekali cerita itu. Aku bahkan selalu berharap itu nyata.. Hahaha"

Tiba-tiba saja suara Changmin terdengar lirih. Air mata dari kedua pelupuk matanya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia selalu teringat bagaimana teman-teman bahkan suaminya menertawakan mimpi yang merupakan fiksi belaka itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya pernah memusuhinya satu minggu. Atau Victoria yang dengan gamblangnya mengatakan _"kau ini delusional sekali, Tuan Putri!"_ sambil menekan aksen pada kalimat 'Tuan Putri'

Yoochun yang sudah tau jika Changmin lama meresponnya, sudah pasti menangis. Dengan sigap Yoochun menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu.

"_uljima _Minnie! Lihatlah keluar jendela kamarmu. Disana banyak sekali bintang bintang. Bukan hanya ratusan, bahkan jutaan atau milyaran. Tapi ada satu bintang yang paling terang, bintang itu ialah bintang yang jaraknya tak jauh dari bumi. Tutup matamu dalam tiga detik, lalu bukalah kembali. Ketika kau membukanya kau akan berada di sebuah kastil tepat di dalam bintang paling terang tersebut. Kau bisa melakukan apapun, mendapatkan apapun didalam kastil itu. Kau akan hidup selamanya di keabadian, didalam kebahagiaan kekal, sampai Tuhan menyuruhmu untuk pulang ke surganya"

Yoochun tersenyum, kala menceritakan dongeng yang menjadi angan-angan Changmin dari kecil. Changmin pun terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

**"Dan aku percaya bahwa keajaiban itu nyata. Dan aku percaya bahwa kastil itu bangunan yang abadi" **

Keduanya berucap kalimat yang sama, sebelum akhirnya Changmin tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**Few months later…**

Changmin mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Changmin cuti dari sekolah terkait minggu depan ia akan menghadapi persalinan. Yunho yang dijadwalkan sibuk minggu ini, tidak bisa menemani Changmin sampai hari melahirkan itu tiba.

"baby~" Yunho yang berjongkok di hadapan Changmin itu, kini menciumi perut buncit _huswife_nya itu.

"hyung!" seru Changmin. Lalu mengelus surai gelap suaminya itu.

Yunho tersenyum. Lalu meraup bibir plump milik _huswife_nya itu, menyapu bibirnya lalu melumatnya pelan dan berakhir pada ciuman panas diantara keduanya.

"hnnn.. hyung hentikan ah.." elak Changmin sembari melepaskan ciumannya.

"hahaha.. kenapa kau jadi malu-malu begini, baby?" tanya Yunho, lalu mengalihkan ciumannya di kedua mata Changmin.

"ish~ sudah ahh! cepat sana berangkat kerja. nanti kau kena marah karyawan-mu.. " jelas Changmin. lalu mempoutkan bibir _plump_ yang menjadi kesayangan Yunho itu.

Yunho terkikik geli melihat tingkah _huswife_-nya itu. lalu mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

.

siang harinya, Changmin mengundang Kyuhyun kerumahnya. dengan harapan si _evil_ yang satu itu bisa membuat rasa bosan-nya hilang. tapi apalah yang mereka buat? Changmin yang sedang hamil saat ini berbeda dengan Changmin yang biasanya.

"ah~ Kyuuuu! lebih baik kita keluar saja yuk! aku bosan!" rengek _namja _imut itu sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun.

"astaga Min! diamlah sebentar, biasanya kan kalau soal _game_ kau pasti tahan lama, kenapa jadi uring-uringan begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, santai.

"ish~ aku tidak tau Cho Kyuhyun! aku jadi cepat bosan pada segala hal…" jelas Changmin, disambung dengan _pout_ bibirnya "ehehe~ apa mungkin ini bawaan _aegya_ ku ya? hihihi.." lanjutnya, lalu mengusap perut buncitnya.  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. setaunya, Changmin memang anak yang aneh, _moody_, sensitifan, tapi rasanya belum pernah ia melihat sahabatnya itu semanis ini. selama menjadi kapten tim basket di sekolahnya, jarang sekali ia terlihat manis. walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, ia jauh lebih manis daripada para _cheerleader._

"hafff~ Min, kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan wajah yang hampir khawatir.

"umm~ belum.. aku malas makan Kyu.." jawab Changmin, lemas.

"kenapa begitu? kau tidak kasihan pada bayi-mu hah? ini sudah lewat jam makan siang.." bentak Kyuhyun

"habisnya.. aku ingin makan dengan Yunho hyung. hehehe~" ucap Changmin, sambil memasang senyum lebarnya.

"_gosh!_ kau lucu sekali! ini baru jam 2 siang! demi Tuhan masih lama menunggu Yunho hyung pulang kerja~ astaga.. " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

".. pokoknya aku ingin makan dengan Yunho hyung **;( **" rengek Changmin, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah-nya.

_'astaga! kalau tidak ingat kau sedang hamil, mungkin sudah kubunuh kau Chwangminnie! rasanya merepotkan sekali sih namja hamil itu! lagipula usia kandungannya sudah masuk ke usia 9 bulan kan? tapi kenapa dia masih mengidam?' _batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin berlari keluar rumahnya. wajahnya ditekuk karena merasa bosan dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya yang hanya dihabiskan di rumah.

_'baru juga satu hari, sudah begini.. bagaimana satu minggu? baby, cepatlah lahir! umma bosan dirumah terus!' _batin Changmin. lalu mengelus perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengejar Changmin dengan susah payah. padahal Changmin sedang berbadan dua, tapi kenapa ketika berlari sangat susah untuk dikejar.

"hey kau! mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun, menepuk pundak Changmin.

"ke rumah mertuaku! aku bosan di rumah terus!" jawab Changmin, ketus.

"cih! perlu kuantar?" Kyuhyun memasang _fake-smile_ di wajahnya.

"hah? kau serius mau mengantarku?" Changmin membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun

"eh.. i-iya.." angguk Kyuhyun

"_aratta!_ kalau begitu berbaliklah! aku ingin kau menggendongku sampai ke rumah mertuaku!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung melompat ke punggung Kyuhyun, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun hampir ingin menangis merasakan bobot tubuh sahabatnya yang berat bukan main. tapi demi membahagiakannya, Kyuhyun rela menahan rasa pegalnya.

_'sialnya aku berteman dengan foodmonster macam kau..' _rengek Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sang mertua, Changmin langsung melompat turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun, lalu berlari kecil kedalam rumah sang mertua.

Sedang Kyuhyun? hanya bisa ambruk setelah menggendong 'dua' nyawa sekaligus.

"ummaaaaaa~!" Changmin berteriak histeris, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul, sang ibu mertua.

"astaga, Minnie! kau ini mengagetkan aku saja.. " Heechul mengelus dadanya, lalu memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu.

"_mianhae~ _umma! aku bosan di rumah.. makannya aku main kesini hihihi.." jelas Changmin, lalu mengayun-ayunkan lengan Heechul.

Heechul hanya mampu terkikik melihat tingkah menantunya yang masih berusia 18 tahun itu. sebenarnya ia sempat melarang Yunho untuk menggauli Changmin, karena ia tau resikonya. lagipula, usia Changmin masih sangat muda untuk melahirkan. tapi apa mau dikata semua telah terjadi. ia dan suaminya memang bahagia mendengar kalau mereka akan memiliki cucu, tapi di sisi lain tetap mengkhawatirkan kondisi menantu kecilnya itu.

**:: Flashback :: **

"Junsu-ya! kapan kau akan berhenti menceritakan dongeng mustahil itu pada Changmin?" bentak Heechul.

"sampai Tuhan akan memanggilnya.. " ucap Junsu, singkat.

Heechul menitikkan air mata mendengar ucapan Junsu. lalu dipeluknya istri dari sahabat suaminya itu.

"hyung~ kau tau kan? Changmin itu _Leukemia_? penyakit itu diturunkan oleh ayahnya.. jujur, aku sangat pesimis kalau Changmin bisa mencapai usia 20.." jelas Junsu.

"astaga.. kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu? tidak ada yang tahu kapan manusia akan mati kecuali Tuhan, Su!"

"minggu lalu aku baru saja pulang dari Singapore, dan dokter disana memvonis kalau hidup anakku tak akan pernah sampai usia 20.. "

Heechul hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. tidak percaya dengan perkataan Junsu.  
"Changmin memang sakit, tapi aku percaya dia anak yang kuat. aku percaya hyung! dia bisa bertahan walau sulit.. " ucap Junsu, lirih.

"Su-ie.. " Heechul memeluk Junsu erat "apakah dia tau kalau dia memang sakit?" sambungnya.  
"tidak.. aku bahkan tidak tega untuk memberitahu-nya. dia masih 14 tahun hyung. aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia tau kalau dia sakit.. mungkin.. mendongengkannya cerita fiktif itu akan membuatnya selalu tersenyum" jawab Junsu, panjang lebar.

Sejak hari itu, Heechul berjanji akan menikahkan Changmin dengan anak sulungnya. Heechul berfikir kalau anaknya bisa mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Changminㅡagar dapat bertahan hidup. ini terkesan ia seperti hampir membunuh Yunho, tapi apa dikata? Heechul amat teramat menyayangi Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri.

_'Changmin, tetaplah percaya pada mimpimu. karena aku yakin kau akan tetap hidup. kau tidak akan mati karena penyakitmu.." _batin Heechul

**:: Flashback End :: **

Jemari panjang itu melintasi wajah cantik Heechul, lalu melambai-lambai sampai akhirnya _namja_ cantik itu terbuyar dari lamunannya.

Sepasang mata bulat bersinar dengan tatapan _innocence _itu menembus tatapan mata Heechul. Tatapan-nya terlihat benar-benar polos, senyumnya mengembang ketika si _namja _cantik itu tersenyum manis dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"umma~ apa yang umma pikirkan?" Tanya Changmin, dengan polosnya.

"tidak. bagaimana kandunganmu?" Heechul menjawab singkat, lalu balik bertanya.

"ah~ baik sekali umma! _aegya_ ku kembali bereaksi tadi pagi. hihihi.." jawab Changmin, wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria.

"baguslah.. semoga saja bayinya sehat ya. jangan sakit-sakitan seperti ibunya.."

wajah Changmin menunduk kala mendengar ucapan sang mertua. tak ada salahnya dari perkataan sang mertuanya itu. ia tau kalau ia memang sakit, itu sebabnya ia mudah sekali lelah, tubuhnya sangat sensitif terhadap apapun. dua tahun lalu, ibunya memberi tahu kalau ia memang mengidap penyakit turunan. baginya tak masalah selama ia masih bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya hidup bahagia.

itu sebabnya, kenapa Changmin sangat percaya dengan dongeng lama sang ibu _Magic Castle_. karena baginya dengan mempercayai dongeng itu, ia akan mudah melupakan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Changmin kesal kalau seseorang menghina dongeng fiksi buatan ibunya. karena itu sama saja orang itu membuatnya _down_ dan tidak memberinya semangat untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Changmin hanya berdiam diri didekat jendela kamarnya. ia terus menatap ke arah langit _'tidak ada bintang~' _batinnya, lirih.

Yunho segera menghampiri _huswife_nya yang sedari tadi terlihat murung di dekat jendela.  
"sedang lihat apa, Min?" Tanya Yunho, sambil mengelus surai madu Changmin.

"sedang menunggu bintang, hyung.." jawab Changmin, jujur.

Yunho hampir tertawa meledak-ledak mendengar jawaban Changmin. ia sudah tau, pasti kalau sudah menunggu bintang, _huswife_nya akan bercerita tentang _Magic Castle_ itu lagi. Hampir mati kebosanan, Yunho dibuatnya.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya. lalu menatap wajah Yunho dalam-dalam. Senyumnya seketika luntur saat ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin lihatㅡbintang di langit malam.

"Hyung~" rengek Changmin

"eh.. kau kenapa _baby?_ aku menyakitimu ya?" Tanya Yunho, panik

"_hiks.. hiks.. _bintangnya tidak ada hyung!" jelas Changmin yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, lalu memeluk tubuh Changmin seerat mungkin.

"kalau bintangnya tidak ada, memangnya kenapa? kau tidak akan mati hanya karena bintang, baby~" jelas Yunho

"tapi.. _hiks_.. dongeng bilang kalau bintang di langit tak nampak, berarti hidupku tak lama lagi~" isak Changmin

_'mau sampai kapan sih kau percaya dongeng itu lagi? demi Tuhan! Jung Changmin, kau ini sudah besar.. bisakah kau menghilangkan delusion-mu sebentar saja?' _Batin Yunho

Yunho menghapus air mata Changmin dengan ibu jarinya. lalu meraup bibir mungil Changmin dengan miliknya. Jujur saja, malam ini Changmin dirasa sangat menggoda untuknya. hanya mengenakan baju tidur yang tipis, serta mata _bambi_ nya yang berkaca-kaca sehabis menangis, membuat Yunho tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak 'menerjang' Changmin.

"ah~ hyung~" desah Changmin, saat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

"diamlah _baby~ _" ucap Yunho, ditengah desahannya. lalu menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Changmin, lalu mengecap rasa di setiap sudut mulut _huswife_nya itu.

Changmin akhirnya pasrah pada semua perlakuan Yunho. termasuk ia membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat ketengah ranjang oleh suaminya.

"hyung~ kau mau apa?" tanya Changmin, gugup

"aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu, _baby_!" jawab Yunho, jujur.

Yunho mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin dengan sebuah _handcuff_ yang lalu dikaitkan pada kayu-kayu tempat tidur diatas kepala Changmin. Yunho tersenyum mesum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Changmin~ _you such a cute huswife for me_" ucap Yunho, lalu menciumi wajah manis Changmin.

"_hnnggg~ _hyuuungg~" erang Changmin, ketika Yunho menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Tangan-tangan Yunho menjelajahi tubuh Changmin yang masih tertutup oleh baju tidurnya. dan seolah tak mau menunggu lama, Yunho akhirnya membukakan kancing-kancing pada _pajama _tipis yang dikenakan Changmin.

"kau selalu menggodaku, _baby_" rancau Yunho, lalu menciumi dada polos Changmin.

keduanya sama-sama dalam posisi telanjang dada. Yunho menekan-nekan kedua _nipple _Changmin, lalu memilinnya dan mencubitnya. tak lama kemudian Yunho menghisap kedua _nipple _coklat itu secara bergantian.

"hyuuuuuung~ sudah.. ahh~" protes Changmin, lalu menggeliat-liatkan tubuhnya.

Yunho tidak menjawab, bahkan semakin kuat menyesap kedua _nipple _itu secara bergantian.

Changmin yang semakin lama semakin tidak kuat, akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah pada setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Changmin terbangun dengan tangan yang masih terikat dan pakaiannya yang sudah entah kemana. Kemudian ia hanya bisa menangis miris merasakan perih pada lubang analnya. ia pun bisa merasakan kalau darah mengalir dari sana. Ingin rasanya ia menangis menahan perih itu.

"ah~ sakit sekali.. kenapa Yunho tega sekali padaku.." desis Changmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_. Changmin yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan memelas pada suaminya itu.

"pagi Min! semalam kau pingsan ya? maaf aku menghajarmu berlebihan.. hampir saja aku akan menambah satu ronde lagi kalau aku tidak ingat bayi kita.." ucap Yunho, santai.

"aah hyung! kenapa sih kau mesum sekali? cepat lepaskan tanganku!" pekik Changmin

"cih~ sebentar baby. aku ingin merasakanmu sebelum aku berangkat kerja.. hanya sedikit saja kok"

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Changmin. lalu diciumnya dengan ganas bibir mungil yang selalu membuat Yunho tak waras itu. Tak lama kemudian ciumannya turun ke dagu, leher Changmin yang jenjang nan mulus, lalu ke dadanya yang polos. sampai kedua jemarinya mencubit _nipple _Changmin yang sudah mengeras.

Yunho menyeringai mesum melihat respon sang _huswife._  
lalu ia mencium perut buncit Changmin dengan lembut, lalu mengelus penis sang _huswife_ yang ikut-ikutan mengeras dan menegak.

"kau masih belum puas ya _baby?_" Tanya Yunho, dengan seringaiannya.

"ahh~ sudah hyung.. kumohon.." Changmin memelas.

Yunho seolah tak perduli. ia langsung menekan-nekan penis yang sudah mengeras itu. lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, sehingga membuat Changmin mendesah tak karuan dan langsung menyemburkan benihnya ke dada Yunho begitu saja.

Yunho langsung mengolesi penisnya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan _huswife_nya yang tepat dihadapannya itu. lalu ia memaksa penis besarnya masuk kedalam lubang anal yang sempit milik Changmin, dengan sangat hati-hatiㅡteringat kandungan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Maaf sekali untuk update-an yang super duper telat T^T *bow* author sangat sibuk sekali dengan kuliah beberapa bulan ini huhuhu... jadi nggak ada waktu untuk update-walaupun sebenernya cuma tinggal translate sebenernya. tapi nggak semudah yang dibayangkan loh reader-san T^T why? disini juga author mengedit beberapa peran, contohnya kalau di versi englishnya, Daehyun itu adalah another cast alias nggak disebutin siapa pokoknya namanya Daehyun tapi bukan Daehyun B.A.P . nah tapi disini, berhubung author lagi cinta sama Daehyun B.A.P #siapatanya author milih Daehyun B.A.P buat jadi cast di FF ini hehehe~~~~**

**dan, satu lagi.. mungkin setelah author menyelesaikan FF ini, author nggak akan nulis Fic disini lagi, Gomen ne author mungkin akan lebih fokus di AFF hehehe... pasalnya waktu itu ada yang bilang bahasa indonesia author itu kaku kalo nulis fic, jadi lebih bagus english kali ya hahaha... **

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_All READERS &_**** REVIEWERS****_ ^^ (maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu) _**


End file.
